Meal Time
by Fauxhound
Summary: Today is the day. Wheatley is going to tell her for sure. He has three chances to do so, Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's now or never! Chelley, Android!Wheatley and Mute!Chell. Free potatoes and companion cubes for everyone!
1. Breakfast

**A/N: Okay, this fic is going to have three chapters. Once again, this Wheatley is based off of TickityTockers' design on YouTube. It is by far my favorite Wheatley design. Seriously, it's great. And TickityTockers is AMAZING with animation, I swear.**

**WARNING: This fic contains Chelley, Android!Wheatley and Mute!Chell**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>Every weekend, Chell made breakfast. She was a natural cook, unlike Wheatley. The android often felt bad that he could not eat, he wished he could taste the food she made. It actually looked good, and it smelled good(Wheatley hated his sensory receptors, the worked all too well).<p>

But Wheatley had something on his mind other than wishing he could eat that morning. He had something important to do, something to tell Chell. But for some reason, it was one of the hardest things he'd ever tried to do. How could saying three simple words be so hard? Every time he tried to say them, he choked and stumbled over his words.

That day was different. The android was positive he was going to tell her, he was going to say those three simple words. He was _not_ going to choke anymore. He was going to be a brave ol' Wheatley and just spit it out.

Chell was at the dining table, eating her breakfast. For an unknown reason, she hadn't made her breakfast that day like she usually did. She was just eating cereal, which was weird because she almost never did that on weekends. Maybe she was just tired?

Wheatley walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table. He smiled at Chell. Who just looked up at him with her mouth full of cereal, milk, and spoon.

"Good morning, luv," Wheatley greeted.

Chell gave him a little wave.

"So, ah, how are you this lovely morning?"

Chell put up a flat hand and sort of waved it in a way, holding it flat. She was just saying "It was alright".

"Has something bad happened?" Asked Wheatley, his smile fading. "What's going on? I knew tat cereal was a bad sign."

Chell had swallowed the food in her mouth and just smiled at him. She shook her head and continued eating.

"So, nothing bad has happened? Then what is wrong?" Wheatley was just confused now.

Again, Chell only shook her head.

Wheatley was going to press further until he remembered why he had even come to the table at all. He was supposed to tell her. Taking in a deep breath and adjusting himself in his seat, Wheatley cleared his throat to get his friend's attention.

Chell looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Alright, luv, there is something pretty important I have to tell you," Wheatley said. "And I have been trying to say it for quite a while now but could never get it out. Alright, here I go. On three. One… Two… Three. I. No, no, no. That is too much time to think, isn't it? You think I'd learn the first time."

Wheatley wanted to tell her, he really did, but how would she react? What would she do? What if she laughed at him? What if he ruined their friendship? What if she ran away in the night and took all the money and left Wheatley in the little apartment and never came back? Questions flooded into his head every time he tried to say it.

Chell looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say. He had done it before, but he never got it out.

"You know what? I'll just tell you next time, there has got to be another way to approach this, and I am going to go on and think about it and then next time, I'll tell you for sure. Alright?" Wheatley grinned at her, stood up, and walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt one: FAILED<strong>

**TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR.**


	2. Lunch

**A/N: Okay, this fic is going to have three chapters. Once again, this Wheatley is based off of TickityTockers' design on YouTube. It is by far my favorite Wheatley design. Seriously, it's great. And TickityTockers is AMAZING with animation, I swear.**

**WARNING: This fic contains Chelley, Android!Wheatley and Mute!Chell**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>Okay, well, the first attempt was a failure. But Wheatley still had two other chances, did he not? It was now lunch time, and Chell was in her room eating now. Wheatley walked to her door and hesitantly knocked. When the door opened, Wheatley was wearing a goofy grin.<p>

"May I come in?"

Chell opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing her friend to enter. She hopped back onto her bed and continued eating a sandwich.

"Now, this time I'm telling you for sure." Wheatley had determination glinting in his eyes, but he looked terribly nervous. It was going to take a tremendous amount of bravery to say it aloud, and Wheatley knew that. He ran his hands through his ginger hair and sighed.

"No more on three, just on one like good old times, alright?" He flashed her a nervous grin.

She looked at him curiously.

"Alright, One! I… No, no, no, no. Still can't do it. It's too hard." Wheatley paced back and forth in the room, a hand on his chin as if he were contemplating whether or not to do something.

Chell chewed her sandwich thoughtfully. This thing he wanted to tell her seemed to be causing a lot of inner conflict, and she could only wonder what it was. She could never really know unless he told her, but she could guess and she could hope.

Wheatley stopped pacing and turned his full attention back to the brunette eating a sandwich and staring at him. "Well. This is not going as planned, is it? Let me try again. I… I. Nope, it's not coming out. Hm." The android furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the floor. Never in before in his life as an android had anything been so hard! The questions never stopped invading his mind. What if she hated him for it? What if she was offended? What if she was so horrified that she had a heart attack and died? And how can people die of fear anyhow? That is kind of odd, they get so scared that they just drop dead. Wheatley was glad that androids couldn't die of fear because then he would be dead a long time ago from GLaDOS. She was a very scary thing. Wait, what was he doing again? Oh yes, the words! Of course.

Chell wanted to help him, to tell him that he could do it. But she couldn't speak. She could motion, and she could write, but she couldn't speak. That made things a little difficult. She had tried to go to speech therapy, but it didn't work out.

Wheatley glanced at Chell, who then began to motion at him. She held one hand out flat, and then balled another into a fist. She then motioned her first as if she were holding something and writing over her other hand.

"Paper and a pen?" Wheatley asked, and Chell nodded. The android looked around, found a pen and paper and then handed it to her. She shook her head and pushed it back to him, pointing to her friend and then at the paper.

"Me? You want me to write?"

Chell nodded.

Writing it seemed simple enough. But as Wheatley went to write the words, it just didn't feel right. It sort of felt like cheating, that it wouldn't be legit unless he said It out loud. He scowled at the paper, shaking his head. He turned back to Chell with a defeated smile and said, "I'm sorry, luv, but I can't just write it. It's one of those things that you have to say out loud to someone. Ah, but don't worry, I will tell you today if it is the last thing I do. I just need a little more time." He smiled and then left the room, leaving a very curious Chell alone to finish her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt two: FAILED<strong>

**TEN MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR.**


	3. Dinner

**A/N: The last chapter is here! Although I don't really like it... Once again, this Wheatley is based off of TickityTockers' design on YouTube. It is by far my favorite Wheatley design. Seriously, it's great. And TickityTockers is AMAZING with animation, I swear.**

**WARNING: This fic contains Chelley, Android!Wheatley and Mute!Chell**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>Alright. Breakfast didn't' go well, lunch was a flop, now there was dinner. This was Wheatley's last chance. It was now or never. If Wheatley couldn't do it on a day he prepared for for who knows how long, there was no way he could do it on any other day. Dinner time was his last chance. He was going to say those three damned words if it killed him!<p>

Oh, but what if it _did_ kill him? What if androids weren't supposed to say that? What if the moment the words left his mouth he just shut off? That would be just horrible. It would hurt Chell so much to see her friend to die in front of her. Maybe he just shouldn't tell her.

"No, no, you're being stupid now, mate," said Wheatley to himself. "You aren't going to drop dead, you are going to say those words and then face the consequences!"

Wheatley was pacing in his room, preparing himself. He would have to try to not think about it too much when he went out there. If he did, he would surely choke. Again. No, he would just have to go out there and just say it out of nowhere, too fast for him to even think about it. Just scream it from the bloody rooftops, that was what he'd do!

Wheatley nodded to himself and then turned to his door. He took the doorknob into his hand. Now or never, now or never. He pulled the door open and walked out into the dining room as bravely as he could, standing up straight and puffing out his chest. Brave, be brave, be brave…

"Hello, luv!"

Chell looked up at him. She was looking over a book at the table as she ate, but her focus on the thing was broken the moment Wheatley spoke. She set it down, her full attention on Wheatley. She was more curious than ever and sure that he was going to tell her now.

Wheatley held his tongue. He just stood at the table awkwardly for about thirty long seconds, staring into her eyes. Oh, no, he was thinking now. He'd given himself too much time. _No, Wheatley_, he thought. _Think about something else. Hm. Look at that vase over there, it's very pretty. A nice shade of red, isn't it? And look at that flower over there, it's pretty orange. Kind of reminds me of her old jumpsuit. I wonder if she's still got the thing? I haven't seen it for quite a while now, but it could be in her closet, I haven't been in there. I think she'd be upset if I went through her closet anyhow._

Chell rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

_What's that thing that Chell is reading? I have never even really seen her read before, I honestly didn't think she could. Then again, I guess she really isn't brain damaged, is she? She's probably just got a glitch in her vocal cords. Humans glitch all the time, don't they? I'm sure they do, nothing is perfect. Some things do get close to it, thought, don't they?_ He grinned at Chell as that thought entered his mind._ Oh, wait, how long have I been standing here?_ He took a seat at the table.

Chell peered over her book, but Wheatley was still zoning out. The novel hid her grin.

_Well that is a big book. She has got to be a bloody genius to read that thing. That monster of a thing is bigger than that bloody mess I read back in Aperture. Now that was a confusing book, didn't understand a word. _

Chell shook her head and focused on the novel. Wheatley could be so awkward.

_No, no, no. This is not helping, in fact, I bet I look like a bloody moron just sitting here. But I am not a moron, in fact, I think I have got more smarts than some humans, because I have seen some pretty stupid ones on that television thing. Focus, Wheatley! Just spit it out, don't think about it, just say it! NOW! _

"I LOVE YOU!"

The book Chell was holding dropped to the table, and she was staring at him with wide eyes. That shocked her completely. That was the last thing she was expecting. He was just dead silent moments ago, and then out of the blue he screams that at the top of his lungs?

Wheatley looked at her awkwardly.

Slowly, a smile began to creep onto Chell's profile, and then she began to laugh. A silent laugh, of course, but a laugh nonetheless.

Wheatley blinked. He was right! He never should have told her, she was laughing at him. It hurt. He frowned sadly. "Oh, well, I didn't think it was very funny, I was serious, you know."

Chell was laughing harder than ever, tears welling up at her eyes. She managed to suppress most of it, but couldn't hold back the giggles that broke out of her.

"Fine then, if it's so funny, go ahead and laugh. I'll just go." Wheatley started to rise to his feet when Chell shook her head and jumped up. She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit back down.

She put a closed hand over her chest, then put it over his.

Wheatley's breath caught in his throat. "What're you saying?"

Chell pointed to herself, put her hand over hear chest, and then pointed to Wheatley.

"You… love me?" Wheatley interpreted hopefully.

Chell nodded.

"You do? Oh, man alive! I've never been happier in my entire life!" Wheatley jumped to his feet and pulled Chell into a tight hug, giggling excitedly. "All this time I was afraid you were going to hate me for it and then run away and leave me behind! And then I would be sad because I don't know what I would do without you, not because I literally wouldn't know how to work anything but because I love you so much that life without you would be worse than Android Hell, and let me tell you, that place gives me the creeps. And I haven't even been there!"

Chell began to giggle, too, and hugged back.

Wheatley was grinning from ear to ear. He was glad that he decided to be brave. There was nothing to be afraid of after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt three: SUCCESS!<strong>

**Twenty points to Gryffindor!**


End file.
